Wario
Wario is an anti-hero in the Mario franchise, as well as the eponymous protagonist of the Wario Land and WarioWare spinoff series. He is the evil and incredibly greedy counterpart of Mario, who either tries to best his rival at every occasion or seek ways to gain money and power, depending on the game. Wario's popularity has allowed him to gain his own series and along with it a whole rogues' gallery of his own - unlike Mario's (usually) selfless quests. However, Wario's adventures are always about collecting treasure, getting rich, and are also much more bizarre and often surreal in nature: some of Wario's more noted enemies are Captain Syrup and Rudy the Clown. Just like Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi, he was voiced by . Personality Wario is rude, crude, greedy, raucous, repulsive and antisocial. While just nasty enough to earn a page on this very wiki, Wario zigzags from hostile to helpful, if there is something in it for him. Wario is also very much a showboater, being proud, arrogant and egotistical, boasting and flexing his beefy arms. Additionally, he is selfish, vengeful, traitorous, insecure and spiteful, as any go-kart race that he has lost will have him accusing his peers of cheating. He is also stingy, wrathful, desperate, and destructive, hunting down and maiming anyone who attempts to steal his treasures. His near indestructible body, gorilla-like strength, and surprising stamina mean few who cross him survive unscathed. In direct contrast to Mario, who is heroic and kind, Wario is incredibly avaricious, lazy, ill-mannered and manipulative. He will only agree to something if there is a reward (preferably money) involved; he is easily susceptible to bribes. He is also hugely possessive and jealous of Mario's fame, and has frequently tried to steal enough wealth to make himself as beloved as Mario. While he has been rich at times (to the point of owning his own giant castle full of golden coins more than once), usually his get-rich-quick schemes seem to go wrong. According to a comic story published in Nintendo Power, the reason Wario acts the way he does is because Mario bullied him when they were both young. Wario especially hated playing cowboys, because he was almost always the rustler that the sheriff, played by Mario, had to arrest. Wario would lose to Mario either way. However, the canon of the comics are questionable, though several of Wario's profile in sport games imply that he has known Mario since childhood. Despite his hatred of working for free, Wario partakes in vigorous exercise in his spare time, which is good, because Wario eats a LOT of sweets. He is known to be a shrewd businessman, master airplane pilot, and talented hypnotist. Wario is also shown to have a strong aversion towards sand. Wario started out as more of an evil character. In a commercial for Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, Wario attempts to hypnotize the viewers into serving him. He continues on with his evil streak in Wario's Woods and Mario and Wario, while also playing an anti-hero role in Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. Later games feature him almost exclusively in the anti-hero role, and he seems to have retired as Mario's enemy, even though he does say he is still his nemesis. Wario is not completely evil, but his greed can motivate him to do evil things. Wario is also a very aggressive and ruthless brute, so he will turn to violence to get what he desires. He is shown to be very hot-tempered and temperamental as well. Despite lacking common sense, Wario is also very cunning and intelligent. He has tricked Mario on several occasions and has been shown to be able to fly a plane. He has even built a dimensional teleporter in a matter of seconds. Wario is also shown to be a very poor sport, though the Mario Party games surprisingly portray him as playing fair. He will brag if he wins and he is a very sore loser. He might have a crush on Princess Peach, as well as his friend named Mona, who also likes him. Wario likes garlic and can eat it to become Wario Man. Although he has done many evil deeds, he has done some good things and has even gone as far as helping/teaming up with Mario. He also owns a hen, who he seems to love. At the end of Wario Land 4, he saved a black cat (who was a princess, but Wario did not know that at the time) and an explorer called Arweo Shitain. Despite this, Nintendo seems to still consider him a villain, as he is often an antagonist in special promotions and crossovers, such as during Nintendo Direct where he teamed up with Ganon to attack Nintendo of America's then-president, Reggie Fils-Aime, and the Super Smash Bros. series, where he is considered part of the series' villain roster though overall at his worst he is usually more of a greedy jerk than truly evil. Despite everything, Wario does manage to display a level of bravery when it comes to his misadventures, though collecting treasure is usually his main goal, some treasure he collected in Wario Land 4 was taken away from him to form the princess who was originally a cat that Wario rescued, though the princess took this treasure with her, Wario seemed happy to have helped and even recieved a kiss. Wario and Waluigi Wario and Waluigi are the Mario Brothers' arch rivals and are quite jealous of their glory. Though, Waluigi appears to be Luigi's arch nemesis for unknown reasons. In the Mario Sports games, Wario and Waluigi try to defeat Mario and Luigi with their traps but fail. Sometimes they are also helped out by Bowser in Mario Power Tennis in the intro (except Wario and Bowser had a bad relationship with each other). Also the bumbling crooks, Wario and Waluigi tried to rob the Mushroom People's money or sometimes Peach's treasure, acting like criminals, but they were foiled by Mario and Luigi. Wario and Waluigi are best friends who always work together in their schemes: Wario usually for the profit, Waluigi usually for the glory or just ruining the day of whoever is their victim. They get along well usually, but they also bicker a lot and are both very clumsy at times, causing their schemes to fail. Despite this, however, the two are always partnered up and seem to find some sort of comfort in eachother: it's possible Wario considers Waluigi to be his only true friend (he betrays his Warioware friends twice and tricks them into doing his work, after all) and it's very much confirmed Wario is the only friend of Waluigi. Powers and Abilities Wario is very powerful, both physically and at times, mentally. Despite his round belly, Wario is very agile, strong, and persuasive, often lifting weights and his violent lifestyle means he is very durable, very few things being able to hurt him: Wario Land 2 even has him be completely invincible. He appears to be flame retardant, as being ignited causes him to pace about in discomfort, before bursting into flames, the flames dying down to reveal a sooty Wario, who proceeds to laugh it off, shaking himself clean, and appearing totally unharmed. He also seems to be amphibious, just like his good counterpart, never needing to surface for air during swimming. His physical strength is remarkable, as Wario can lift beings bigger than himself with one arm, and not at all being slowed down. He can also shatter through stone, and kill or subdue enormous monsters, far larger than Wario himself. He is far stronger than an ordinary human, similarly to a gorilla. Due to his lack of self control and his aggressive nature, he is a relentless and savage fighter, violently displacing his enemies. Mario even had to use caution and cunning when battling Wario in his castle. As well as his superhuman physique, Wario has a sharp mind, building a time machine, running a microgame factory, and enslaving everyone in his vicinity and ruling the Mushroom Kingdom when Mario was away. Sadly, his short fuse often clouds his better judgement, as in Mario Land 2: Six Gold Coins, he neglected to wear a horned helmet that he clearly could have worn, as seen in Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. Though he is shown to be quite powerful at times, his strength often varies game to game, as in the Wario Land games he is able to beat super natural beings with raw strength alone, while in WarioWare Gold, he couldn't even fend off a little girl trying to steal his "crown". Relationship Friends/Allies *Waluigi *Mona *Ashley *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Rosalina *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Jimmy T. *Dr. Crygor *Penny Crygor *Tatanga *Genie *Princess Shokora *Mario (sometimes; friend & rival) *Luigi (occasionally) *Toad *Toadette *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (sometimes) *Sonic the Hedgehog (to a degree) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega Enemies *Captain Syrup (archenemy) *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Mario (sometimes; heroic counterpart) *Luigi *Genie (while controlled by Captain Syrup) *Rudy the Clown *Golden Diva *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (sometimes) *Metal Sonic *Eggman Nega *Wolf O'Donnell *Terrormisu *Shake King (evil counterpart) Trivia *It's Born 21 October 1996 *Wario is based off of Popeye's enemy Bluto. *Wario was created to symbolize Nintendo R&D1's frustration to work on Game Boy titles, such as Super Mario Land. *A lot of fans assumes that Wario is Mario's cousin. *Wario can also be based off Scrooge McDuck. *Wario is similar to Superman's two evil doppelgängers, Bizarro and Ultraman. This also makes Wario similar to NegaDuck. However, Wario's origin and similarity to Mario is still unknown. *Wario may also be based off of Mickey's arch-nemesis, Peg Leg Pete. *Wario is the first character in Smash Brothers to use a vehicle as one of his moves, alongside Diddy Kong. *In all of the Super Smash Bros. games except for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, one of Mario's alternate costumes is based on Wario's color scheme. The same thing happens in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door when Mario wears the W Emblem badge to turn his colors into Wario's. *In Super Mario Odyssey, there is a Wario costume and hints Wario's major roles, saying that Mario should at least wash it before he wear it. *In The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! episode, "Plummer's Academy", an overweight unnamed plumber wearing yellow and purple clothing bears a striking resemblance to Wario. Wario's debut would eventually come three years after this episode had originally aired. *In Wario Land Shake-it!, the first stage's song "Stonecarving City" is considered Wario's theme, as its used in his victory theme in Super Smash Brothers and in Mario Party 10's amiibo mode. *The design director of Wario Land: Shake it!, Tadanori Tsukawaki stated that he sees Wario as a cool loser, who is actually rather manly instead of just a gross guy who farts. *In his early appearances, Wario originally wore fuchsia overalls and a yellow long-sleeved shirt, which was first seen in his debut in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, but in his later appearances, Wario now wears purple overalls and a yellow short-sleeved shirt, which was first seen in Wario Land II. *Wario once fought King Dedede in the popular internet show DEATH BATTLE and lost. See Also *Wario at the Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Greedy Category:Rivals Category:Twin/Clone Category:Titular Category:Wario Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Crossover Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Thief Category:On & Off Category:Brutes Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Brainwashers Category:Wealthy Category:Power Hungry Category:Cheater Category:Successful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vandals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Comic Relief Category:Nemesis Category:Siblings Category:Trickster Category:In Love Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Category:Self-Aware Category:Elementals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Archenemy Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Pawns Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Scapegoat Category:Wrathful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Egotist Category:Thugs Category:Abusers Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Envious Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Gangsters Category:Grey Zone Category:Mobsters Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Minion Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Internet Villains Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Misogynists Category:Mischievous Category:Strategic Category:Insecure Category:Mascots Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Love Rivals Category:Manga Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Embezzlers Category:Con Artists Category:Affably Evil Category:Smugglers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Opportunists